Annie
by Nathalie Jones
Summary: Estados unidos tenía que cuidar a la pequeña Annie, la hija de él y Arthur, pero ¿que ocurre cuando no la puede encontrar? Inglaterra lo iba a matar.


Ya había subido esto pero después de pensarlo me dije que lo mejor seria (para mi) que Annie fuera la hija de Alfred y Arthur pero no representa nada, es su hija y ¿Cómo la obtuvieron? pues… Arthur quedo embarazado, no lo he escrito. Pero lo digo para que quede mas claro.

Descuiden estoy escribiendo como Arthur quedo embarazado xD

Pareja: Usuk, EstadosUnidosxInglaterra, AlfredxArthur

Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen, por ahora, son de Himuruya Hidekaz.

Advertencia: Lo de siempre, faltas ortográficas.

Disfrútenlo

.o.

Arthur saldría todo el día, tenía una muy "entretenida" reunión con su Reina. Por lo que él, el héroe favorito de todas (1) tendría que cuidar a la pequeña e inocente Annie, si la pequeña de pelo rubio, ojos verdes, cejas normales y de solo 2 años de edad.

-Bien, todo lo que necesitas lo dejare mañana por la mañana en la cocina, también te dejare una lista de sus horarios ¿Entendido?

-...

-Alfred

-…

-Alfred Jones

-…

-¡Alfred F. Jones! -

El ingles estaba gritando y el otro ni lo pescaba, así que hizo lo mas humano y compresivo que pudo haber hecho, desenchufar el nintendo Wii U (2)

-¿¡QUE?! ¿Por qué hiciste eso?

-Te estaba hablando

-Ah ¿si? –Dijo eso, y recibió un golpe por parte de Arthur –Estaba bien, si igual te escuche amor.

-¡No me digas eso!

-Pero cariño, no grites despertaras a Annie –Alfred abrazó al ingles por la cintura besando su frente y acariciando su mejilla –Te escuche, mañana iras con tu Reina a una reunión y yo tendré que cuidar a nuestra pequeña, además me dejaras los horarios de ella en la cocina.

-Perfecto, ahora suéltame

-No.

Arthur intento zafarse del abrazo de su pareja, pero no pudo Alfred tiene mucha fuerza, tanta que lo tiro a la cama y comenzó a besarlo por todas partes, primero la frente, sus mejilla, en sus parpados hasta legar sus labios, el ingles comenzó a jadear ya no estaba resistiéndose estaba dejándose amar por Alfred. Ambos profundizaron el beso mientras el menor comenzó a desabrochar la camisa del mayor donde este soltó un gemido al sentir que estaba acariciando sus tetillas que pronto se pusieron duras.

Al separarse del beso un hilo de salida unía sus lenguas.

-A-Alfred mañana tengo reunión aah –el americano froto con su mano la entrepierna del ingles- No puedo hacerlo hoy mmh aah

-Eres hermoso ¿Lo sabes? –Pronunció para luego alejarse de él, suspirando –Es cierto tienes reunión mañana pero… prométeme que lo haremos mañana.

-Si, lo prometo

Dicho eso Alfred se acostó, dejando que el mayor se recostara en su pecho. A Arthur le gustaba estar allí, el menor, aunque no lo se lo dijera tenia un cuerpo único, era hermoso, era cómodo, era solo de él, si porque Alfred era solo de Arthur y Arthur era de Alfred. Ambos eran muy posesivos y celosos aunque ninguno lo reconociera.

Así durmieron toda la noche.

.o.

Arthur tenía la reunión a medio día, pero él es un caballero y llegaría antes. Se levanto a las siete de la mañana a ver a su pequeña, para darle de comer, aunque fuera pequeña tenia un estomago que nunca se llenaba, digamos que eso lo saco de… bueno ustedes saben. Se ducho y se arreglo, traje, corbata y zapatos muy lustrados, estaba listo.

Revisó las cosas que necesitaría Alfred por última vez, antes de ir a despertarlo, si el americano dormía hasta muy tarde y solo hay una explicación para esto: Aliens, ok no, pero ese amigo llamado Tony, era muy mala influencia, osea despertarlo a las 2 de la mañana para jugar Resident Evil, eso no era sano.

Como sea continuemos

-Leche, comida, pañales, extintor, números de emergencia, si, si, esta todo listo –Dijo con una sonrisa y manos en la cadera –Esta todo listo, ahora a despertar a Alfred

Pero justo antes de subir las escaleras sonó el teléfono

-Diga… si estoy bien, es mas estoy saliendo… ¿que?... pero… entiendo.

Era ni mas ni menos que la Reina de Inglaterra, y que quería se preguntaran, fácil quería ver a la pequeña Annie, la reina quería mucho a la pequeña como si fuera su nietecita aunque no lo fuera pero era algo parecido.

El ingles suspiro y fue por la pequeña. La arreglo, vistió, perfumo y peino, le costo un poco porque esta dormía profundamente igual que Alfred, lamentable para el ingles, para que entiendan mejor Annie tiene la personalidad de Alfred.

Antes de salir, Arthur grito desde el primer piso

-¡Alfred me voy a llevar a Annie, mi reina quiere verla, así que estarás solo hasta las seis!

Miro a pequeña y le dijo:

-Espero que tu padre haya escuchado

.o.

El americano despertó, era una linda mañana los pájaros cantaban, había silencio en la casa, Arthur no iba a molestarlo en todo el día, seria libre, solo él y la pequeña Annie…Annie… vio la hora y eran las 12:30p.m .Se había quedado dormido que clase de padre se queda dormido cuando tiene que cuidar a su propia hija (N.A: aparte del mío) era el peor padre del mundo. Se levanto, coloco unos pantalones limpios, zapatillas, una polera blanca y salió disparado a la cocina.

-Bien Arthur me dijo las instrucciones, tiene que almorzar a las 1:00 en punto, donde dejo la comida- busco en el refrigerador y la encontró, era papilla de zanahoria, la favorita de Annie.

Sabio la escalera con una sonrisa para ver a su linda Annie. Pero cuando entro a la habitación no había nada estaba la ventana abierta y la cuna desordenada. Alfred se quedo estático, la ventana abierta… cuna vacía…

-¡ANIE!–Grito a los cuatro vientos haciendo sonar la alarma de algunos autos- ¿¡Donde estás?!

Busco por toda la habitación, dejando un gran desastre pero no estaba así que reviso por toda la casa pero sin resultado alguno, por último busco en el jardín aun así no la encontró, pensaba que estaba jugando a las escondidas pero la pequeña no respondió a esos llamados.

Bien Alfred no sabia que hacer, estaba solo ni siquiera sus sirvientas, ya que estaban de vacaciones. Tomo su celular y llamó a lo que se le vino primero a la mente, la FBI o "Federal Bureau of Investigation"

-Necesito que vengan de inmediato … Es urgencia … Se los explicare cuando vengan.

No tardaron en llegar, quien llamaba era Alfred F. Jones y él era como su jefe, si el llamaba era por alguna emergencia.

-Señor ¿podría decirnos que pasa? –Pregunto James, uno de los mejores agentes que tenia el FBI

-Annie desapareció, no la encuentro.

-…

-Y si no la encuentro Arthy me matará, los llame para que me ayuden a buscarla.

Todos los agentes estaban atónitos… eran agentes no niñeras por amor a todo lo que es bello en este mundo, no Francis, tu no cuentas.

-Señor, no es que no queramos ayudarlo, pero nosotros no podemos, no es nuestro deber, somos agentes no niñeras y además…-Un aura negra se formo en todo a Alfred – ¿Señor?

-Así que ¿no me quieren ayudar?, me pregunto que dirán sus familias cuando les digan que los despidió el mismísimo Alfred Jones por no cumplir con su trabajo, que mal por ustedes.

-No,no,no,no –dijeron los agentes moviendo las manos y agacharon la cabeza- Ayudaremos a buscarla

-Muy bien

Y los agentes se fueron, los habían chantajeado, eso era patear su orgullo pero que iban a hacer, solo debían obedecer las órdenes.

.o.

Así paso la tarde para el estadounidense, busco recorriendo por toda la ciudad en su auto a la pequeña, pregunto a personas, vecinos, ancianitas con problemas de actitud, perros, gatos, todo lo que se moviera e incluso hasta en los callejones y edificios supuestamente embrujados.

Buscó por todo lugar posible, pero no la encontró, se sentó en una banca del Central Park (3), estaba cansado y abatido por todo lo ocurrido. Veía a las felices familias pasar por ahí, lo hacia sentir muy mal padre.

-Soy el peor padre del mundo como perdí a mi propia hija –Sonó su teléfono y era James –¿Diga?

-No la hemos encontrado en ningún estado, ya le dijimos a los demás agentes y no esta, lo siento señor

-Sigan buscando, por favor –una lágrima salia de los ojos de Alfred.

-Señor… entiendo –y se cortó la llamada.

Alfred vio su reloj, ya eran las 5:45p.m, eso quería decir que Arthur ya estaba por llegar. Se levanto dirigiéndose a su auto.

Condujo hasta llegar a casa pensando en que le iba a decir, Arthur lo iba a matar el confiaba en que por primera vez podía dejar a la pequeña con él.

Entonces escucho el auto del ingles, se empezó a preocupar, "Bien Alfred tu puedes, debes decirle aunque pierdas la vida en el intento, pero debes decirle que la buscaste, Ay Dios, Buda, Jesús, Superman, ayúdenme y protéjanme del demonio cejón" pensó Alfred.

-Alfred ya llegue –pero parpadeo un par de veces y vio la casa hecha un verdadero desorden –¿Pero que demonios paso acá?

-Arthy- dijo el americano mientras de abalanzaba a abrazar al ingles con los ojos llorosos apegando su rostro en el pecho del otro- Perdóname, enserio lo siento, hice todo lo que pude, perdón, no me mates se que soy un mal padre y no te merezco pero por favor no me mates.

-¿De que estas hablando?- Arthur recordó cuando Alfred era pequeño y hacia algo malo, lo primero se disculpaba y luego decía lo que hizo, con suma ternura lo abrazo acariciando el cabello del americano- Podemos arreglar el desorden, no te preocupes.

-No es eso, yo… perdí a Annie, no la encuentro , la busque con todo el FBI, en todos los estados y no la encontré, perdóname.

-Alfred… -y estallo en carcajadas -Eres un verdadero idiota- soltó al americano para ver el rostro de este.

-Daddy –era la pequeña que trataba de caminar hacia el oji azul

-Annie, mi pequeña –Alfred tomo en sus brazos a la pequeña besándola y abrazándola lo que mas pudo- Me hiciste pasar un gran susto pero como…

-La reina quería verla, así que la lleve a la reunión-tenia los brazos cruzados con una leve sonrisa en el rostro- Te dije que la iba a llevar pero estas durmiendo y no creo que me hayas escuchado –suspiro-

-E-entiendo –y le paso la pequeña a Arthur que estaba bostezando

-La llevare a dormir a su cuarto

-No, mejor llévala al cuarto de invitados –el ingles iba a preguntar pero solo asintió para irse.

.o.

El americano estaba recogiendo las cosas y ordenado la casa, después de todo era su culpa, también había llamado a James para decirle que había encontrado a la pequeña

-Al, yo…

- Lo siento -El ingles negó con la cabeza mientras se acercaba al americano para abrazarlo y apegarse a su pecho.

-Gracias –pero antes de que Alfred reaccionara Arthur hablo- yo nunca pensé que te ibas a preocupar tanto por Annie, digo, es nuestra hija pero…

-Arthur Kirkland-tomo el rostro del otro y beso esos suaves labios sabor a té – Claro que Annie me importa y es porque la amo, por eso la cuido, nosotros somos los padres de ella y que tu seas la "mamá" eso me hace mas feliz porque desde que ella esta aquí siento que somos mas unidos, que somos una verdadera familia.

-Al –rodeo los brazos en torno al cuello de Alfred y lo beso –I love you idiot

-Me too –lo beso y mientras lo besaba lo cargo hasta la habitación –creo que dejamos algo pendiente ayer.

-No me acuerdo, pero podrías ayudarme recordarlo- el ingles lo miro con una mirada juguetona sacándose la corbata.

Ese día tanto Alfred como Arthur entendieron que ya no eran una simple pareja de países, si no que ya eran una familia y que esa pequeña estaba creciendo y mientras estuviera con ello disfrutarían cada día con ella, además Alfred aprendió a escuchar mejor y Arthur a dejar notas cuando salía con Annie y no ocasionar una 3 Guerra mundial por buscar a la pequeña.

.o.

Y lo termine e_e ese Alfred es todo un loquillo xD, yo personalmente quisiera tener la paciencia de la pequeña Annie para poder soportar a esos dos.

Bueno yo saque el nombre de Annie porque me gusta mucho ese nombre, voy a dibujarla algún día, así que para mi Annie va a ser la hija de ellos.

(1) Alfred es un héroe para mi pero no es mi favorito xD mi héroe favorito es el Capitan America –baba-

(2) Es la nueva Wii que hay, hablan visto los comerciales, yo quiero una ;_;

(3) Deben conoces el Central Park ¿no? digo conocer el nombre XD, o si es que han ido a visitarlo en persona, son unas suertudas, yo quiero ir, algún día iré yo lo se :'D, cuando sea multimillonaria

Hasta luego

Nathalie Jones

¿Review?


End file.
